1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet structures and more particularly pertains to a toilet seat cover for padding a toilet seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art toilet structures include U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,193,229; 4,998,297; 4,806,406; 4,412,360; and 3,587,119.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a toilet seat cover for padding a toilet seat and precluding transmission of germs from the toilet seat to an individual which includes an elliptical pad positionable over the toilet seat, a plurality of straps which may be extended about the toilet seat to retain the cover relative thereto, and folding structure integrally formed within the elliptical pad for permitting the cover to be compactly folded for storage and transport thereof.
In these respects, the toilet seat cover according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of padding and insulating a toilet seat.